Days of Our Lives
by melzx03
Summary: DMHG, HPGW, RWLB, BZPP. Four unlikely couples getting over themselves and admitting their feelings to the people who matter in two weeks. Impossible? Of course not. Difficult? Abso-freaking-lutely. Rated for language.
1. Can we?

This is my pitiful attempt at writing fanfics in a different format. Do tell what you all think (: it might be a little confusing initially, but not to worry. I gave up and started writing normally in the future chapters.

If I owned Harry Potter, you wouldn't be reading this on , the epilogue wouldn't have happened, and these couples would have happened in the books.

**-X-**

It is one week before exams in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and every student's patience is dangled on a short line. Every student's day was filled with studying, studying, and more studying; only to take food, bathroom, and rest breaks. Well…_almost_ every student.

**-X-**

Head Boy, Slytherin Prince, Playboy Extraordinaire: These are only a few of the nicknames of Draco Malfoy, who sat in his favorite couch in his favorite location of his not-so-favorite castle; his private Common Room. Sure, he had to share it with the Gryffindor Mudblood, but they kept a strict "Don't fucking talk to me unless it's _abso-_fucking-_lutely_ necessary" policy that worked well for them.

Well. Until their truce anyway, which led to an incredibly difficult, dysfunctional, and complicated friendship that somehow worked for them.

He spent his Sunday afternoon lazing in his favorite couch, back against the seat cushion, legs bent over the headrest, head dangling off the seat, viewing the Common Room from a completely different perspective, until someone came in and shoved his feet off the cushion, sending him flying off the couch.

"FUCK!" came the intelligent cry from said Head Boy.

"Get your fucking shoes off the headrest; Merlin knows where you've been, and I refuse to have my head potentially be in that place!" came the know-it-all voice that Malfoy oh-so-loved.

"Fuck you, Granger. Can't a man relax in _peace_?"

"Relax? _Relax_? Are you fucking out of your mind? NEWTs are coming up in a week, and you haven't even _started_ studying!"

"Fuck it, Granger, there's nothing you can say or do to make me study! It's not like a Malfoy to study for these blasted exams!"

"Fucking hell, Malfoy, that's the kind of attitude that makes you second best! I hate to admit it, but if you actually tried, you could easily surpass me in all these subjects!"

"Well, fuck me, did you just admit that I really am your better?"

Hermione Granger's eyes flashed dangerously before she slapped Draco upside the head and turned with a huff, face flushing in anger and embarrassment at her obvious defeat.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" she snapped, as she stomped up to her room, leaving a stunned Malfoy in the Heads' common room.

He fell back onto the couch, the energy mustered for the fight leaving him in one second, as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, too lazy to get up the stairs to his room.

He tossed and turned for several minutes, her words echoing repeatedly in his head, driving him insane, before he sat up.

Draco glared at her door, being her fault he could not sleep in peace. "Fuck," was all he grumbled, before picking up his Advanced Transfiguration book and began to take notes.

**-X-**

"Damn it…Ron, what's the incantation for the cleaning charm?"

"Uh…damn, I don't know…scourgey?"

"Get your damn act together, Ron, it's scourgify," called Ginny from a nearby couch.

"Damn," was the redhead's only response.

Harry ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, regretting asking Ron to study with him for the upcoming NEWTs…he was probably better off studying with Ginny, who definitely had the potential to be her year's Head Girl next year. Honestly, Ron was hopeless. He sat back up, rubbing his eyes while reaching for his quill to make a note, while accidentally knocking over his ink.

"God damnit…" he swore, putting his glasses back on and digging around for his wand.

"God's last name isn't damnit, Harry. Scourgify," Ginny reprimanded from behind him and cleaning the mess with her own wand.

"Damn you, Ginny, will you quit studying with the 7th years and get back to your poor 6th year friend who will fail her exams next week?" called her study buddy from her seat on the floor.

"Don't get your damn knickers in a twist…there's too many distractions in the common room, wanna head back to the dorm?" Her brunette friend nodded and started gathering her things, while Ginny turned back to her brother and best friend. "I'm off then, good luck boys,"

All she got was unenthusiastic grunts, a lazy wave from Ron, and an acknowledging nod from Harry.

"Damn! Harry, did you know that a pig's orgasm lasts half an hour?" Ron exclaimed from his book.

Harry turned to his redheaded friend in surprise before actually laughing aloud. "Well, I'll be damned…"

**-X-**

"Oh shit…I'm out of ink…Pans, pass yours over!"

"Get it yourself, shithead…"

"You wound me, my dear flower…SHIT, that book could've hit me!"

"That was the point, you shitty excuse for a Slytherin."

"Oh go eat shit."

"What the shit? I know you like to, but don't try to get me hooked on your gross habits."

"Bullshit, Pans."

"Oh, bite me. Your parents were shits."

"What kind of a shitty comeback was that?"

"What kind of a comeback was _that_, shithead?"

"I thought you never reused insults…you just called me a shithead twice."

"What the shit, you kept track?"

"Well of course, you're the one who loves to associate shit into your insults!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, _here's_ the ink, now just leave me alone you sorry piece of shit."

Blaise reached for it, but Pansy was knocked over by a gleeful Goyle, who managed to swipe a muffin from a defenseless 3rd year Hufflepuff. Pansy shrieked in surprise, but was caught by an ever-ready Blaise.

They stood in each other's embrace, not daring to say a word.

"Shit. You've just spilled ink all over the two of us…and our parchments."

"Oh. Well…shit."

**-X-**

"Screw this, I can't concentrate on any of this shit, Flitwick's such an asshole." Ron exclaimed, throwing his Charms textbook against the wall. Harry had long ditched him, taking Ron's magazine with him.

"Well go fuck yourself, Assmunch, don't take it out on the books,"

"Damnit, Brown, get off my case and get your ass outta here."

"If I don't watch out for you, who will, asswipe?"

As Lavender left him, he glanced at the book she gently handed back to him, thinking over their short conversation.

"Why the hell am I such an ass?"

**-X-**

Who would have thought that by graduation these people would be in happy relationships amongst each other? All it takes is time, patience, and a lack of blunt objects for them to throw at each other. In the end, along with having the love of their lives by their sides, they will also learn important life lessons to guide them in the future.

There is a _very_ fine line between love and hate. Will our Heads discover this to be true before the year is over?

The friendship between two of the Golden Trio will be tested. Will one risk his _best friend_ for his _soul mate_?

Will the last Slytherin Royalty be able to step off his high throne to let his affection for one "_lucky_" girl shine?

Will the hothead of the Golden Trio decide on who is the true girl of his dreams before _the one _walks away for good?

...

...

...

Probably not.

**-X-**

Dear Diary,

Why the hell is he such a prick? I try to be patient, even _nice_ to that jerk, but what the hell does he do? Absolutely nothing but finds ways to insult me.

I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I _**HATE**_ HIM

But really, why the hell _do_ I care…I DON'T. Perish the thought, Hermione.

Making friends with a Malfoy is not easy. Well. I consider him a friend; it's been a long year. I wonder what he thinks.

Just the thought of Malfoy makes my stomach churn…I think I need to see Madame Pomfrey about it soon; it's been driving me insane. Maybe I'm catching something…

-Hermione

**-X-**

Granger had stick up ass again.

Endured half-hour long lecture. Gave Granger piece of mind.

Granger P.O.ed, stalked off. Felt strange.

Started studying.

**Current mood:**_ Confused._

--Draco Malfoy, Playboy Extraordinaire.

**-X-**

Dear Diary,

He talked to me again today…well, _I_ had to initiate it. Moreover, Ron was being an ass as usual, and Bianca pulled me away…but that's ok.

I hope Mia and Malfoy haven't killed each other yet…

-Ginny

**-X-**

I don't see why I still bother to write in this thing…oh right, cuz she gave it to me.

She talked to me today…well helped me study when her brother I unfortunately call my best friend failed to…

On that note, **how the hell am I supposed to tell him I'm completely in love with his baby sister? **

_And that I have the feeling she likes me back?_

I'm thinking too much.

-HP

**-X-**

Dear Diary,

Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick.

Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick.

Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick.

Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick.

Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick. Blaise Zabini is a prick.

BLAISE ZABINI IS A FUCKING **PRICK.**

And yet, you love him anyway, you pathetic little loser...

-Pansy

**-X-**

Blaise Zabini is the best.

Pansy Parkinson is a bitch.

Blaise Zabini is the best.

Pansy Parkinson is annoying.

Blaise Zabini is the best.

Pansy Parkinson is beneath you.

Blaise Zabini is the best.

Pansy Parkinson is a Malfoy reject.

Blaise Zabini is the best.

Pansy Parkinson is adorable when mad.

Blaise Zabini is the best.

Pansy Parkinson is hot.

_Blaise Zabini loves Pansy Parkinson._

…**Damnit.**

**-X-**

Dear Diary,

I hate that fucking jerk so much. I gave my heart to him, and we were doing just great, till he breaks off with me for no good reason, and he makes it seem like my fault, being such a goddamn prick all the time.

I hate everything about him. I hate his hair. I hate his eyes. I hate his freckles. I hate the cute way he wrinkles his nose. I hate the way he laughs. I hate his adorable stutters. I hate _**him**_.

Nevertheless, why do I **still** get butterflies whenever I see him?

-Lavender

**-X-**

**_Lavender vs. Hermione_**

_Reasons to be with Hermione_**  
Lavender cons:**_  
-She's a ditz  
-She cares more about her looks than she does you  
-She hates your guts  
-She's rather whiney  
-She's not that bright_

**Hermione pros:**  
_-She's smart  
-She's pretty  
-She's funny  
-She's your best friend__  
-She cares about you_

_Reasons to be with Lavender_  
**Hermione cons:**  
_-…She's not Lavender._

…Damnit.

**Lavender pros:**  
_-She's…Lavender._

BLOODY HELL!!

**-X-**

So the current odds of all these couples actually getting their act together aren't very good. But is it impossible? Of course not. Difficult? Very.

Do note that they have only one week before exams, which is followed by one week before Graduation.

Two weeks for four rather unlikely couples: Let the games begin.


	2. Later that night

**-X-**

_At Hogwarts, it's best not to keep secrets logged in a diary.  
They _will_ be discovered no matter how hard you try to keep them away._

Lavender grumbled as she sorted through the books strewn all over the common room table, searching for her Transfiguration text, to no avail. Letting out a screech of frustration, she was jarred out of her thoughts when she saw a worn, blue book with _Ronald Weasley_ printed on the upper right hand corner.

She knew she shouldn't snoop.

It was wrong.

It was immoral.

It was calling to her.

She stalked over to inspect it further, before jumping a foot away.

"I can't do this…this is an invasion of privacy!" she scolded herself, staring into the dancing flames in the fireplace, eyes straying to the book constantly. "Besides, he probably never mentions you in it…" She couldn't bring herself to look away.

Making her mind, she turned with a huff to return to her dormitory, robes trailing elegantly behind her. It would have been quite the exit, had there been anyone to see it, or she hadn't stumbled over the table on her way, knocking over a couple books in the process. Frantically, she prayed she hadn't woken anyone upstairs, and began stacking the fallen books back in their original position. She froze and her heart broke at what she saw.

**_Reasons to be with Hermione_  
Lavender cons:**  
_-She's a ditz  
-She cares more about her looks than she does you  
-She hates your guts  
-She's rather whiney  
-She's not that bright_

**Hermione pros:**  
_-She's smart  
-She's pretty  
-She's funny  
-She's your best friend  
-She cares about you_

She couldn't read further, her vision started to blur. She hadn't noticed how long she sat frozen on the floor, nor had she noticed footsteps coming down from the boys' dormitories.

"Lavender?"

Her head jerked in the direction of the familiar voice, seeing a fuzzy blur of red hair, white t-shirt, and blue pajama pants, standing next to his black-haired friend.

Ron blinked at her, and rushed to her side when he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Bloody hell! Are you ok?? What happened??" He scooped her frail form into his arms, and began rocking her back and forth, heart pumping so loud it echoed in his ears. Nuzzling his nose to her hair, he murmured how everything would be ok and he would kill who made her upset.

Lavender didn't notice any of this. She tried to ignore how safe, how _right_ it felt to be in his arms. She felt numb.

"I should go to bed," she croaked, drawing her out of his hold.

He blinked at her in surprise, glancing at Harry, who bore the same look. "Oh. Well. Ok then." He stood up after her, wrapping one arm around her waist, walking her to the girls' dormitory staircase, but Lavender would have none of it.

She wheeled around to face him, eyes cold. Just like how she felt.

"What, worried I'm too stupid to find my way back to bed?"

He looked genuinely confused. "What? No! I'd never—Where'd you get that—"

"I saw the list."

Harry glanced at Ron. "What list?"

Ron looked shocked, before angry. "You read my journal?"

Harry stared at Ron. "You keep a _journal_?"

"That's not the point—"

"You invaded my privacy!"

"You left it in the fucking common room! _Anyone_ could've seen it!"

"But you _opened _it! You had to have _known_ it was mine, I had my fucking _name_ on it!"

"I didn't _open_ it you ass! I knocked into the table and it fell!"

"Oh, that's a _load of bullshit._"

Lavender saw only blind fury as she slapped him across the face, she didn't notice the hurt in Ron's eyes, or when he opened his mouth to mumble an apology.

"Go snuggle next to your friend Hermione. I don't want to hear it." She reached toward her neck; pulling off the delicate chain she wore with a flower pendant—a gift from him just a few weeks before—and threw it at his feet.

She stormed up the stairs, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes, pushing through the crowd that had developed during their heated argument.

She left Ron Weasley at the bottom of the steps, leaning over to pick up the broken necklace, holding it to his heart; trying to rid himself of the feeling he had made a horrible mistake.

"Ron…" Harry made way to his crestfallen friend.

"Not now, Harry. Just…not now."

**-X-**

_Always expect someone to be in the room when you exit the bathroom.  
Especially in the Heads' common room_

To say Draco was shocked when he walked out of the shower was an understatement.

He had not been prepared to see Granger back out of her room, in just the shorts and tank she slept in, poised elegantly in her favorite chair, turned towards the stairs, anticipating his arrival. He was shocked to see her there, just as she was to see him with nothing on but a towel around his waist and a smile on his face.

Unlike her, he was able to mask his surprise, whereas she took on a deer-caught-in-headlights approach.

"Why the embarrassment, Granger? You've seen more of this before."

Hermione broke out of her reverie, and her face flushed immediately, knowing he was referring to the beginning of the year, when she had accidentally walked in on him getting out of the shower and half out of the stall, reaching for his towel. Needless to say, he had seeked retribution and purposefully walked in on her taking a bath, refusing to exit while she stubbornly waited until the water turned ice cold, before grudgingly pulling herself out to stretch out and pull her towel over to her, teeth chattering.

They hardly ever spoke of the event again, except for times like these, because neither wanted to admit that they had wanted to see each other's bodies again. Draco was now sporting a hard-on, as Hermione had unknowingly fulfilled part of one of his many fantasies of her since that night. Well, in that fantasy she waited for him to exit the shower, sprawled across his bed, inviting him to ravish her, but the fact she waited for him to exit the shower was enough. A cool breeze on his still-damp skin didn't help much.

Hermione shook her head to free herself of the sudden onslaught of mental images of her storming up to him, tearing that towel from him, and having her way with him, struggling to remember why she needed to talk to him.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for nagging earlier…I didn't mean to harp on you like your mother."

"Oh, my mother doesn't harp. I suspect she's part banshee at how she screams at me. What that was earlier…that's nothing."

They stayed in comfortable silence, Draco enjoying how carefree her smile was, not noticing how her gaze was following the trail of a solitary drop of water trailing down his chest, and disappearing behind the towel. How she envied that drop…

She coughed in order to hide her blush, to which Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well. I shall go to bed then. Good night, Granger."

As he stood to head upstairs, Hermione blocked his way.

"Not so fast."

He blinked in surprise, trying not to note just how close they were to each other.

"Where's my hug?"

One of the traditions they implemented with each other was a daily hug before bed. This ensured that all fights were resolved before the next day, and both secretly took pleasure in the excuse to hold each other briefly at the end of the day.

Draco flushed, (because Malfoys do not blush.) but complied. "Well. We can't break tradition, now can we?"

Hermione smiled. "No we can't."

Sure, he was acting all suave and smooth, but inside he was a nervous wreck, considering his little _problem_ down south just _wouldn't go away_. He wanted to bash his head against the wall repeatedly for her remembering the hug. He _should_ have run to his room, waited till they went to bed, he had his nightly wank, and _then_ gone to her for his hug. While he was too busy berating himself, he didn't notice she was so close.

He managed to blurt out a "Wait! No—" before her arms were around him, and as a reflex, his arms wrapped around her, unknowingly letting go of the towel around his waist.

As childish as it was, Draco pleaded with any and all deities, spirits, or whatever that she would _not_ feel the raging erection pressing up against her to say hello.

Hermione, bless her heart, didn't say anything, although it was blatantly obvious. She was perversely taking pleasure from this predicament, feeling her own body start to heat up, and not just from embarrassment.

"It's…um…cold?" he tried feebly.

"Of course." She answered almost automatically, followed by an awkward silence.

"Well. Look on the bright side…" she started

"…You'll pretend this never happened?"

"Of course not."

Draco swore, wanting to bury himself in a hole (AN: not THAT hole you dirty bastards.) and just die, but grasped her tighter, knowing that holding her was just right. "What's the bright side?"

"Your towel hasn't dropped"—_yet_, she added in her head.

She started to giggle as his face burned in embarrassment, and he buried his face in her curls. He groaned again, and pushed her face against his neck, ignoring the rise and fall of her shoulders as she laughed, or the chills he got from her warm breath with every giggle.

When her giggles intensified, his ego became more and more bruised, until he pushed away and headed back to the bathroom.

"H-hey! Where're you going? You just _had _a shower!" she blurted between giggles.

"Yeah, well, I need another."

The slammed door was followed closely by a girlish peal of laughter.

**-X-**

_Be careful what you wish for.  
It just may come true._

Ginny made it down the stairs groggily when her brother left the common room with his broom and Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Alright guys, nothing more to see, shoo!" she plopped down next to Harry on the couch. "Rough night?"

He cracked a small smile. "For him, at least."

She shrugged. "He does lots of stupid things, and she always forgives him. Just give it some time and they'll be back to normal,"

"I don't think they'll ever be normal again," he murmured, before explaining the situation of the 'list' from what he was able to gather.

"He didn't!"

"I think he did."

"…Bloody hell…"

"No kidding."

"…I didn't know my brother kept a journal…"

"Why? …Is that weird?"

"Well, I don't know, he just doesn't seem the type."

"Guys who use journals are a _type_?"

"Well…you know what I mean. Do _you_ use a journal?"

"Wh-what? No! I mean. No. I mean. Why?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "No reason," _'I guess he chucked it then…'_

"Um. Ok." _'I write in it everyday, just cuz you gave it to me.'_

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"You just said that you write in one everyday cuz I gave it to you,"

"Holy cripes, I said that out loud??"

She laughed out loud, slightly flushed. "Yes, you did"

He buried his face in his hands in embarrassment while she giggled next to him.

"Don't be like that, it was cute. And you're sweet for doing that. Though if I didn't know any better I'd say it was cuz you liked me," _'-Sigh- wishful thinking.'_

He was silent for a long time. Too long. She got a little nervous.

"I-I mean. You don't like me. Well, I guess you kind of _have_ to like me, being your best friend's sister, but I mean. You don't _like_ like me, right?"

She hadn't noticed when he turned his head to look at her. "Would it be so bad if I did?"

She also didn't notice when a small smile spread across her face. "No, it wouldn't," _'Oh please, kiss me.'_

He gave a small, shy smile in return, and reached for her hand, which she gave willingly. They spent several minutes in comfortable silence, next to each other in the common room, staring into the fire. He would glance at her from the corner of his eye and only look back into the fire when he got caught. She would stare at him until he turned to look at her, and the cycle would continue, until they caught each other's gazes.

He didn't know who leaned in first, but next thing he knew, both of their faces were moving closer towards each other.

Before they even realized it, his lips were on hers.

And then the door opened. "What the hell is going on here??"

'_Oh shit.'_

They broke apart and glanced up in alarm to see their Head Girl staring at them in shock and awe.

Harry flushed, and Ginny squeaked in surprise.

"Listen. Hermione, I can explain," he began quietly, shushing when a smile spread across her face.

"Well! It certainly took the two of you long enough. Does Ron know about this yet?"

Ginny and Harry's eyes darted towards each other in panic, and Hermione's grin widened.

"Oh now this is just great. Where is he anyway?"

"He…went to the kitchens!" Ginny blurted, giving Harry a look which he knew meant not to talk about what happened between him and Lavender.

The Head Girl's eyebrow shot up. "_After curfew_?"

Harry just grinned and shrugged, which cued a sigh from Hermione.

"Well…I guess I can't do anything unless I catch him…and I'm assuming you lent him the Invisibility Cloak…I'll have to let him off the hook," she murmured to herself, "this time."

She snapped out of her semi-trance, shrugged. "By the way you two: be a little more discreet!"

"Will do!" Ginny called, which cued flushed cheeks for Harry. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be discussing top-secret Heads' business with Malfoy?"

To the new couple's confusion, at the mention of "Malfoy", the Head Girl started giggling with flushed glee. "He's taking –snicker- a shower," after a few moments, she calmed and started for the portrait hole, "I'll see you two at breakfast,"

Hermione paused by the entrance, turning around. "Oh yes, and detention tomorrow night at 9 for being caught snogging," before either of the couple in question could argue, she continued, "Professor Binns should be free, and he won't notice a thing." She winked at them, "enjoy your evening!"

As she left, Ginny turned to Harry in surprise at their friend's oddly cheery behavior. He shrugged, but grinned. "God bless Hermione."

**-X-**

_Denial isn't a river in Egypt.  
It's a freaking ocean_

Blaise gulped at the 6th year girl before him. Why did this always happen to him?

"So…" she continued shyly, "I-I was…wondering if, well, you'd like to…"

In flounced his savior. "Beat it,"

The already nervous 6th year squeaked and bolted. Blaise glanced up.

"Parkinson, have I mentioned lately just how much I love you and appreciate you?"

His couch companion simply rubbed her temples. "Once or twice," she finally answered sarcastically.

His lip twitched in amusement. "Headache?"

Pansy gave a muffled sound, leaning back and dropping her arms to her sides. Blaise, knowing to return a kind favor, turned so he was facing her cross-legged, and tugged her arm gently, motioning her to make herself comfortable. She was hesitant, but allowed her head to lean back into his lap, wincing from the movement but allowing a moan of pleasure to erupt the moment his hands touched her head.

"Good God, Zabini, where have your hands been all my life?"

Her companion chuckled as he continued his gentle massage of her temples. "Which unfortunate baboon is it that's gotten you so riled up tonight?"

Pansy groaned aloud in her annoyance, and Blaise promptly apologized for bringing the topic back onto the table. Wary of her further anger, he remained silent, allowing her to choose a conversation topic she deemed appropriate.

"What did that bimbo want with you just now?"

Now it was Blaise's turn to groan in annoyance. "Hogsmeade weekend. She wanted me to take her,"

She scoffed, opening her eyes to catch with his.

"You know, Zabini, I don't think I've ever seen you on a date with anyone before," she commented. "I mean, I know you see the occasional girl for your _needs_ but once they've fulfilled them, they're gone. Not even a cuddle!"

He coughed uncomfortably at the subject of his girlfriends, or lack thereof. "I haven't exactly found a companion that doesn't bother me," he lied.

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "You've tried, I'm not buying. Try again."

He flinched. He was in a bit of a pickle. On the one hand, he could lie. He was good at that, it came with being a Slytherin. Problem with that was Pansy had known him since forever and could tell easily when he was lying through his teeth. Or, he could tell the truth, but that wouldn't go down very well. _'Well, Pansy, to tell you the truth, I _have_ found her, but…it would be complicated and insanely difficult,_'

"Zabini?"

"Hm?"

"You've stopped,"

"Oh, right. Sorry," In his thoughts, he hadn't realized when his hands stopped moving. When he continued, so did she.

"I know of quite a few of my friends who would be interested in a Hogsmeade trip with you that you just might like,"

He made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat, which served only to acknowledge that he had heard what she said.

His gaze was focused on her forehead and his hands, so he hadn't noticed her searching gaze, as she admired his eyes and hair in the firelight. She hesitated in voicing her suspicions…she didn't want it to be true.

"Unless…some bird has already captured your attention?"

When his eyes widened in panic and his hands stopped, she knew. She was crushed. But, in true Slytherin fashion, she acted as if it hardly fazed her.

"Well? Who's the unfortunate girl?" she asked, though it sounded so unlike herself to her own ears.

Blaise coughed and continued his massage. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh come off it, Blaise,"

He hesitated—this was the first time since they started Hogwarts that she had used his name, but she continued on.

"I know you, and I know when you're hiding something. Come on, you can trust me, I won't tell a soul!"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Oh come on, that was only once…"

His expression didn't change.

"Well that was different! It was Millicent!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine, I'm not all that trustworthy but your reluctance just assures me that you're hiding something!"

Blaise sighed, lifting her head off his lap as he stood up and stretched. "I'm knackered, Pans, I'm off to bed. And I'm not hiding anything," he grumbled, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning," and he was gone.

Pansy sat up, frowning, ignoring the tingling she felt on her forehead. She was upset that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong, but she was even more upset that he liked someone.

She sighed in defeat and trudged up the stairs to her dormitory for a night of fitful sleep.

**-X-**

One down, Three to go. Will that one last?


End file.
